


Monitors

by rippergiles



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippergiles/pseuds/rippergiles
Summary: Giles and Ms. Calendar on their best behavior.





	Monitors

**Author's Note:**

> For [The_Eclectic_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/profile)'s Jenny Calendar day. Life has been wild and very full lately, so this was a rush job, but hopefully it's still fun.

           Jenny brought their lips together again, this time pulling Rupert to her by fingers hooked through his belt loops. Rupert felt a tad uncomfortable with this display in the middle of the school day, but was finding it hard to object to her filling his senses with her soft lips, her floral aroma, the little smile lines around her eyes, the tiny sound she made when he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. With a thought of gratitude that so few students entered the library, he lifted his other hand and threaded his fingers in her dark hair, parting his lips as Jenny’s tongue gently pushed through them.  
  
         “MR. GILES! Ms. Calendar!” A stern voice burst through his fogged sensibilities as the library door swung open, causing Rupert to detach from Jenny so quickly he rather pushed her away, backing himself into the circulation desk. Snyder was marching up to them with an angry expression and- was he _actually_ wagging his finger?  
  
         “You can’t be necking in the library like a couple of hormonal teenagers,” Snyder chided, rather louder than necessary. “You’re supposed to be an example for these kids.” Rupert was inclined toward rolling his eyes, considering the utter lack of students in their vicinity, but a large part of him was embarrassed at being chastised like this in the first place.  
  
         The eyeroll found its way to Jenny’s face. “Oh, ple-“  
  
          “Terribly sorry, sir,” Rupert interrupted, subtly nudging Jenny’s foot with his own. “Won’t happen again.”  
  
         She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. He kept his eyes and fake smile trained on Snyder.  
  
         “Good...” he said dubiously, clearly having expected more pushback. “I have a meeting with the food vendors in the cafeteria. They’re trying to implement a healthier menu,” he continued with derision, “and expect _us_ to foot the bill for it. I was hoping I could trust you to keep an eye on things for the next hour or so.”  
  
         “Sure thing,” Jenny told him, at the same moment Rupert said “Of course.” They glanced at each other, trying not to smirk.  
  
          Snyder narrowed his eyes at them again. “The students will be in class for most of it. Any student without a hall pass or causing any other ruckus, report to my office to wait until I return.”  
  
          Rupert nodded at him as Jenny smiled. She waited until Snyder had turned on his heel and left the library before turning back to Rupert.  
  
         “Now, where were we?” She began to lean in again, but Rupert placed a gentle hand on her chest.

         “We really oughtn’t,” he said apologetically, wincing at the pout she gave in return.

***

         They had had every intention at patrolling different sections of the school, but they fell in step together exiting the library and never managed to separate.

         Rupert couldn’t help but feel like the object of teasing as Jenny walked close enough to him that they continually bumped into each other, following him when he tried to make space between them. When he found himself brushing shoulders with the wall, he had nearly turned to walk sideways when an arm landed on the wall in front of him, blocking further movement.  
  
        “You can stop trying to escape from me, you know.” Jenny leaned in, effectively pinning him in place.  
  
         “Escap- I’m not-” he stammered, trying to slide further along the wall. He winced as he felt a doorknob digging into his back. “I just don’t think this is exactly _appropriate_ -”  
  
        “This is a high school, Rupert,” she laughed. “Far more inappropriate things than this are happening around every corner.”  
  
         “That doesn’t mean we should _join them_ ,” he hissed. “We’re supposed to be doing our-”  
  
         “Our jobs?” Jenny’s smirk weakened his resolve. Her voice softened. “I think the kids can survive unsupervised for an hour. They survive quite well, considering this town.”  
  
         He bit his lip, looking down at her. Her fingers found their way under the waistband of his trousers, slowly sinking down the curve of his lower back. His hands, which he’d been holding chastely away from her, relaxed and came to rest lightly on her waist, the silky material of her skirt cool under his fingertips.  
  
         “Doesn’t this take you back to your own school days?” she whispered, leaning close, though no one was around to hear them. “Sneaking around, stolen kisses…”  
  
         “I...I went to an all-boys school,” Rupert said weakly.  
  
         She raised her eyebrows. “So?”  
  
         Jenny’s other hand snaked around him, seemingly on its way to joining her first in untucking his shirt. He heard a _click_ , and lightheadedness seemed to be overtaking him, until Rupert realised the door was no longer behind him. He was quite actually falling, and taking Jenny with him. They landed with a _thump_ on carpeted floor, her nose inches from his, her chocolate eyes betraying that this had been her intention all along.  
  
         Rupert craned his neck to look around the room. He saw the large oak desk, and upon it the nameplate engraved _Principal Snyder_.  
  
         He scrambled out from under Jenny and to his feet. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but, are you mad? Snyder specifically told us—”  
  
          She got to her feet, lightly shaking her hair out of her face as she stepped toward him, smiling. She passed him, casually resting her backside on the edge of the desk. “He said we can’t be ‘necking in the library’,” Jenny repeated, then held up a finger. “One, it’s not the 1950s, no one says things like ‘necking’ anymore. Two, and more to the point,” she said, eyes twinkling, “this isn’t the library.”

         Rupert forced himself to relax and leaned against the desk, next to Jenny. He glanced at the wall clock, then reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
         “I can’t argue with that.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
         He gingerly pulled the door closed behind them as they exited the office. Jenny ran her fingers through her mussed hair, then reached up to rub a spot on his neck.  
  
         “Lipstick,” she explained with a sheepish grin.  
  
         “Ah. Thank you,” Rupert replied. A moment of silence hung between them until it was shattered by the bell, signaling the end of the school day. Doors opened around them and students began to flood the corridor, launching into a hundred conversations that filled the hallway.  
  
         “I guess we’d better…” Jenny began.  
     
         “Right.”  
  
         They turned and began to make their way back toward Jenny’s classroom and the library. The crowd of students was thinning, but there were still enough bodies in their path to hide the fact that Snyder was loping in their direction until they were face to face with him.  
  
         Jenny knocked into Rupert’s shoulder as he suddenly stopped walking. He cleared his throat as he met Snyder’s glare. “How was your, ah, meeting?”  
    
         Snyder made an incoherent grumble in response, waving off the question. “Forget it. Do I have a collection of little cretins waiting for discipline in there?”  
  
         “Fortunately not,” Jenny told him, though Rupert rather thought teenagers to yell at would have brightened Snyder’s mood. “Everyone was on good behavior while you were gone.”  
  
         Snyder sighed, saying nothing else as he passed them and went back into his office. The door slammed behind him, shaking the glass pane within it.  
  
         Rupert looked at Jenny, who shrugged. They took only a few more steps before Jenny reached out, touching his elbow with a confused look on her face. “Rupert…”  
  
         “What is it?”  
  
          “...Where’s your tie?”  
  
         They both looked back at the office door as color drained from Rupert’s face. A second’s pause passed before they began sprinting back to their respective wings, ready to hurriedly collect their things and make their way from the school to anywhere else. If Rupert’s legs were shorter, he wouldn’t have pulled ahead of Jenny, and he might have seen her smiling.


End file.
